


For Him Only

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, One-Shot, Protective Hide, Sacrifice, after tg:re chapter 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scares, but nothing scares him more than losing his best friend. He scares, but he will do whatever it takes to give him a life that he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him Only

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading TG:RE CH 68, it make me thinking of this fanfic. I don't want to waste it away thus it was written like this. This was not beta and if there are any mistake in the story, do tell me since I have vague memory of Hide in TG and I still have problem to understand how CCG work

He was a little boy when his mother asked where the money in his piggy bank gone did.

He simply replied that he used all of it to buy a new gift for his new friend named Kaneki. He liked the way Kaneki smiled when he received a new book from him.

His mother smiled and patted his head, saying how lucky Kaneki had him as a friend.

Hide was smiling widely when his mother complimented him.

He wondered why he never saw Kaneki’s mom around Kaneki’s home.

***

He was a middle school student when he got himself to the disciplinary teacher. He was not alone. Beside him, a couple of rowdy boys also had to face the teacher. All of them were full of dirt and bruise; some even got wounds and blood.

The teacher asked them what happen. Why did they had a fight. Those rascals accused Hide that he was the one who started it. Hide replied back it was them. Hide explained to the teacher that they bullied Kaneki and threw his entire book into the toilet bowls. Hide was about to get those back when they jeered and started getting physical when Hide ignored them. Hide just defended himself.

With wet books as his evidence, the teacher trusted Hide and punished those bullies. Hide ignored their sharp glare and said thank you to the teacher.

The teacher was a bit amused with him, said how lucky Kaneki was to have a loyal and protective friend like Hide. Still, the teacher advised him to never get into any fights in the future.

Hide nodded and left the office.

***

It was high school back then. 

Even if Kaneki hid it from other, Hide could tell that he was suffering from the inside. With his parent’s death and his auntie’s bad treatment, it was as if the world was being unfair to him.

Hide did not like that.

Hide threaten Kaneki’s aunt that if she ever threw away Kaneki’s belonging or treat him badly again, he would not afraid to tell the police about her. He could do it, but he knew Kaneki would not like it. So he had to hold himself from doing it.

If not because of him, she might be already in jail because of Hide. Hide did not have any problem to track down her wrongdoings in the past that could lead her to the cell. Everything always left a track. All he had to do was to sniff them out.

He remembered that one time when Kaneki’s cousin asked him why was he doing this. What is it about Kaneki that make Hide acted like his guardian?

Hide chose to be silent. 

***

At university, Hide made a bunch of new friend. Even so, he still spent most of his time with Kaneki despite having different courses with him. Kaneki acted a bit annoyed, but Hide had been his best friend since childhood. Hide could tell between his lie and honesty.

His new friends were amused with him. They said that he always spoke highly about this Kaneki Ken. Kaneki this, Kaneki that. They can see even from far away, just how much Hide cherished that black-haired young man. One of them even joked how they wished to trade with Kaneki’s place just to get Hide’s undying attention.

In their eyes, Kaneki was lucky to have someone like Hide as best friend. Hide had a full package of a best friend that everyone wanted; smart, friendly, understanding, trustworthy, the list goes on.

Hide scratched his left cheek hearing that reply.

***

He was part of the CCG. He was involved with future Anteiku raid. He even wrote his death will in case if something will happen to him. Even if Marude told him that their role hardly lead them to death since they were part of the intel, Hide still had his doubt on that.

He planned something. Unlike before, he needed a help from someone else. Someone that was indifferent with ghouls. Someone that was strong enough to face a Kakuja. Someone that Hide had to trust, even if he did not want to.

Take a deep breath, do not be afraid.

“Arima-san, may I have a word with you?”

***

Kishou Arima took his time to hear Hide’s word. He looked to the paper that Hide gave to him. This young man gave him a suggestion that never heard of before.

“You want me to take Kaneki Ken, the Eyepatch, into Rehabilitation Program?” Arima asked, wanted confirmation from this situation. Hide simply nodded, his face was unreadable for Arima to read.

“I know what I’m doing is wrong. If someone finds out my treason, he and I will end up executed. I don’t want Kaneki to die yet. He never asks to be half-ghoul and the world had treated him so unfair. At least, please give him a second chance,” Hide’s voice was clear and determined. 

Arima went quiet, still thinking whether or not should he help this new investigator assistant. He stared to the university student again. Youth like him should worry about their study and social life. These two had to think something bigger and worse than that.

“Please, Arima-san. I’m begging you,” Hide’s voice sounded a bit shaky. 

“Are you sure with this? Do you really think this is a good idea?” Arima asked again. Hide was asking something impossible from him. Spare a ghoul’s life for once.

Hide went silent and gritted his teeth, unable to answer his question. They both knew this was not a good idea at all. There was a high possibility that everything could go straight to downhill. Any mistake could bring a fatal chaos.

Arima sighed, but then answered “Bring him to me and let me test him. Then, I decide whether or not should I let him live. I will not responsible whatever will happen to you and him. Deal?”

Hide was hesitated. He did not want to make a deal with The Reaper here, but had had no choice. It was either go big or go home. Now or never.

“I will accept the deal if you promise me to take care of Kaneki if he get into the Rehabilitation Program,” Hide pulled out his hand. He and Arima shook hand once. Then, Arima signed the paper that was given and kept it inside a place where he believed was safe. Before Hide left the place, Arima asked him another question;

“Are you really this selfless for him to the point you’re willing to give up your life?”

Hide stood there for a while, thinking how he should reply back to this white-haired bespectacled man. He took a deep breath, turning around and faced this older man again;

“I valued my life, sir. But I valued his more than me. In one way, I’m a selfish person too,”.

In his mind, Hide neither saw himself as the good guy nor the bad guy.


End file.
